


No Me Dejes

by Nagron_1991



Series: No Me Ames [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Demisexual Raphael Santiago, Developing Relationship, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Post-Episode: s01e09 Rise Up, Raphael backstory, Raphael helps Simon through some issues, Season/Series 01, Vampire Sex, daddy magnus bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:31:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagron_1991/pseuds/Nagron_1991
Summary: The five times Simon and Raphael bond and the one time they succumb to their feelings





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that popped into my head. I also wanted some Saphael fluff since the show destroyed them *barfs* rizzy *shudders*

_No me dejes, no me dejes, no me escuches, si te digo no me ames_

_No me dejes, no desarmes, mi corazón con ese no me ames_

_No me ames, te lo ruego, mi amargura déjame_

_Sabes bien, que no puedo, que es inútil, que siempre te amaré_

 

1.

 

Simon had been living in Hotel Dumort for the past forty-eight hours now. The young fledgling was given his own room, adorned with a king sized bed with the most softest and expensive bed sheets. It was the most softest and comfortable bed he’s ever laid on. Still, he couldn’t fall asleep without having a nightmare. The night he died never left his mind.

When the sardonic Clan leader ran into him was because the young vampire was up and about, roaming aimlessly around the hotel halls. He was exploring his new home and got lost. It was daylight so everyone was asleep. There was no one to judge him.

“Fledgling,” Raphael greeted. Hos voice wasn’t loud or forceful, yet it held power. Simon looked up with a start. He was lost in his thoughts that he didn’t hear nor sense the Clan leader sneak up on him.

Raphael stood in an Alpha pose, feet spread, shoulders wide apart, his defined chest proudly standing out. Simon blinked. The older vampire was in a pair of black sleep pants and a white V-neck shirt. He’s so used to seeing him in his suits, even in simple pajamas he looked good. Damn.

The sardonic leader made the younger vampire nervous. He still couldn’t pinpoint Raphael. The man was a mystery, although whether a good mystery or a bad one, the nerd hadn’t decided yet.

“I can’t sleep,” answered Simon. The nerd tried to make it sound like it wasn’t a big deal but his voice cracked in mid sentence. He looked off, trying to appear casual but to Raphael he looked pained.

“Oh,” said Raphael. His collected features shifted, his normally calm appearance lined with wrinkles of concern. His brow furrowed. He should’ve known. Back when he was a newborn he was plagued with nightmares. His maker and his family plagued his dreams. The look on the man before him was a look he wore himself.

“I’ve been having nightmares. Since the night I died. Seems like nothing I try to do works. _She’s_ always there when I close my eyes,” Simon said, his voice broke at the last sentence.

A silent moment passed between the two vampires. Raphael mentally nodded. “I may have an idea but its up to you.”

Twenty minutes later Simon found himself in Raphael’s bed, which was a massive California King bed, the bed radiated warmth. The true warmth came from Raphael’s chest, which was plastered against Simon’s back, and a protective arm wrapped around his waist. Simon blushed when he felt Raphael’s groin against his ass, he thanked god that the vampire couldn’t see his face.

Simon squirmed as he tried to get comfortable and used to the embrace he was in.

“What is the matter, fledgling?” inquired Raphael.

“Just trying to get comfy. This is all new to me,” answered Simon, as he continued with his squirming and rustling.

“You’re the one who demanded to be the little spoon,” said Raphael, his voice laced with mirth. “If I recall correctly you’re the one who demanded we cuddle. I just offered you a spot in my bed.”

Simon finally stopped his squirming and found a comfortable position. “I sleep better while cuddling,” said Simon, as he shoved his face into the pillow.

The newborn vampire chuckled at the position they were both in. It a took a while for the fledgling to get used to the feeling of Raphael’s front against his back, especially as he felt his member nestled against his ass. He ignored that little detail as he finally relaxed into it. He found he was comfortably warm and safe. _I could get used to this,_ was his last thought as he allowed the dark abyss take him.

Simon didn’t have a nightmare that night.

 

2.

 

Two weeks later, Simon was roaming the halls again. He liked to explore Hotel Dumort while everyone was sleeping. He had the entire hotel to himself with the exception of the guards he passed on his way. They were nice enough to help him when he got lost.

As he walked into the massive library, a light caught his attention. One of the doors on the second floor was ajar so a crack of light was seen. Simon frowned as his curiosity got the best of him. He slowly made his way to the second floor and towards the door. Maybe someone had forgotten to turn off the lamp. Some of these rooms were for reading, vampires who wanted some privacy as they lost themselves in a book would occupy them.

Simon stopped as he saw that it was Raphael. The clan leader was in his pajamas again, this time he was in blue basketball shorts and white shirt. Simon blinked. Seeing Raphael outside of his suits always leaves him speechless. Raphael was seated on the windowsill as he was going through a battered old book. He turned a page; a soft look appeared on the leader’s face as he grabbed a picture.

Simon smiled at the sight then turned to leave. He didn’t want to intrude.

“Make yourself comfortable, fledgling,” said Raphael, as he looked up. Simon’s eyes widened. He was caught.

Simon smiled shyly at the man as he walked into the room. He looked around the room; this room was different from the others.

Raphael chuckled at the nerd. “This is my reading quarters,” he said. “This is where I go when I need to escape.”

Raphael motioned for the younger male to join him on the windowsill. When Simon was seated next to him, he handed him the picture he was holding.

“This is mother,” said Raphael. “Her name was Guadalupe Santiago.”

Simon looked at the photo; it was a very old one. It was in black and white. The woman smiling back at him was very beautiful. Her long dark curls falling over her shoulder, a chubby baby in her arms.

“The little monster in her arms is my baby brother,” said Raphael, his voice filled with love. “Isdiro Santiago.”

Simon smiled at the picture, then at the man next to him. “Tell me about them,” he said, his voice encouraging.

Raphael turned another page; it was an old photo album. He pointed at a photo, it was his family and it looked like they were in a field. “We’re originally from Mexico,” said Raphael. “We lived near the cotton field where we worked. I was the oldest of six brothers.”

Simon nodded. “Yo siempre quise visitar a Mexico,” said Simon, in Spanish.

Raphael looked at him in shock. Simon smiled at the man. “My father is from Colombia and my mother is from Cuba,” said the younger male. “I know Spanish, though I speak it a little funny.”

Raphael’s lips twitched. “Yo te enseño,” said the older vampire.

Simon looked at the man. “Gracias,” he said.

“De nada, fledgling,” Raphael replied.

 

 3.

 

“Enserio Simon,” Raphael groaned out. This was the eleventh episode now. He was beginning to regret offering Simon a place in his bed. Ever since their first cuddling session, which helped keep Simon’s nightmares at bay, it became a continuous thing.

Simon smiled sheepishly at the man beside him. “El último episodio,” he promised. “You’re the one who has a television in your room for some odd reason, and with Netflix.”

Raphael rolled his eyes as he turned the page from the book he was reading. He was trying to concentrate on his reading material but the loud sounds of explosions and gunshots made him wince. He growled as he slammed his book shut and tossed it on the bedside table.

“What’s this show about again?” inquired Raphael, as he faced the television, nudging Simon’s foot with his own.

"It’s a spin-off series to El Señor de los Cielos,” said Simon, his voice laced with excitement. He was happy that he had finally someone to talk about it with. “Its about the rise of Chema Venegas.”

Raphael frowned.

“So, Chema is obviously the main character. Chema is loosely based off El Chapo,” Simon said, his eyes widened when Chema and Amanda finally succumbed to their feelings. “The stories that we see unfold are obviously based on true stories and actually happened but they’re forced to say that its fiction due to reasons.”

“So it’s a series about narcos?” asked Raphael.

Simon nodded. “Yes,” he replied, excited. "There’s an entire universe with these characters. We have El Señor de los Cielos that is about Aurelio Casillas and his family. Then we have Señora Acero, which is about Sara Aguilar and how she came to power after she learned that her husband was in the business. Season three doesn’t exist to me. Now we have El Chema which explains how he came to power and also how his loyal sidekick El Rojo came to be.”

Raphael looked at his bedmate in amusement. “El Rojo,” he said. “You got a little crush there, fledgling?”

Simon smiled when Rojo came out in his signature leather vest and his red hair slicked back. “Es la fantasía de mi vida ser secuestrado por el,” the nerd said, happily.

Raphael closed his eyes. He shook his head. His fledgling was something else.

 

 4.

 

“Are we crossing a line here?” Simon asked as he crawled into Raphael’s bed. Their cuddling was becoming more and more frequent. The nightmares had stopped coming. Simon wasn’t so sure anymore. He didn’t know how to take it. The cuddling becoming more frequent that it was now normal for them.

Raphael snorted. “You say this as you crawl into my bed,” he said, his voice laced with amusement and sultry. Simon smiled, as he got comfortable.

“I never thanked you properly for helping me,” said Simon, as he looked at Raphael.

Raphael smiled at the younger vampire. “In 1953 there was a rumor about a vampire,” said the clan leader. “It was in our neighborhood and children started to disappear.”

Simon frowned.

“Myself and a group of older kids tracked the vampire back to its lair,” said Raphael, as he took in a deep breath. “Here at the Hotel Dumort. We raided the place and found him; the vampire who lived here attacked us. I begged him to help me with my friends, he turned me against my will.”

Simon’s eyes widened at the revelation. He slid closer to the man.

“When I came back, I killed my maker in blind rage,” continued Raphael. Simon shook his head. “I was so hungry. I tried to help my injured friends but there was blood everywhere. I killed them all.”

Simon placed his head on the vampire’s chest. Raphael wrapped his arms around his fledgling. Simon kissed his chest. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, sadly.

Raphael hummed. “Nightmares plagued me,” he said. “I know what you’re going through. We all do. I know it’s a lot easier said than done but lets us in and we’ll help you.”

Simon sniffled. “Ok,” he mumbled against his chest.

 

5.

 

Raphael and Simon were enjoying an evening nap. Simon wanted to take one and Raphael just wanted to slack off for one damn night. He deserved it.

“This is adorable,” Raphael opened one eye and shot Lily, the nap crasher, with a stink eye. Lily just snorted.

Raphael tightened his hold on Simon. “Go away, Lily,” he mumbled.

“Why don’t you join us?” Simon mumbled out, sleepily. “Slacking off for a night won’t hurt.”

Lily pursed her lips as she looked at them. “Why not,” she said, as she took Simon’s front.

Simon smiled into his pillow as he wrapped an arm around Lily.

Half an hour later someone else crashed their evening nap. “Seriously?”

“We deserve to slack off for one night Stan,” said Lily, smiling at the look on the man’s face.

Stan huffed as he shut the door. Lily giggled as the man took her front. Just when Stan was about to doze off someone had portaled into the room.

“That’s a good idea kids,” said Magnus. “I need a nap myself.”

The four vampires laughed when the warlock climbed in behind their leader. He was their pseudo father after all.

With a snap of a finger they were wrapped in a cozy blanket.

 

6 (+1)

 

Simon was wearing one of Raphael’s shirts as he was crawling into his bed. Raphael looked at him differently and it made Simon nervous. The nerd had never seen that look before, if he would’ve known better, it was a come hither look…

Simon settled on his side, when he noticed Raphael hadn’t moved from where he was standing. He glanced over his shoulder and blushed under his heated gaze. The look intensified. It resembled of a hungry predator.

“What,” inquired Simon, shyly.

Raphael made his way over to his fledgling. He leaned forward and captured his lips with his own. The kiss was surprisingly warm and soft. Simon closed his eyes. It was over.

Simon licked his lips as he looked up Raphael. The nerd cupped his face, pulling him down for another kiss. Simon moaned into the kiss. The two vampires lost themselves on each other’s tongues. Simon spread his legs as Raphael nestled himself between them.

They made out for a long time until Simon felt Raphael’s hand on his hip, gripping at the flesh there. Simon gasped when Raphael wrapped a hand around his hardening cock. His head lolled to the side, he moaned when he felt the tip of his tongue on his neck.

Raphael let go of his cock and roamed over his body.

The clan leader was a well-calculated man. He used people to his advantage in order to keep his clan safe. The fledgling caught him off guard. Their frequent cuddling and getting to know Simon made him feel something he’s never felt before. He felt a strong connection with him, which turned into true friendship and along the way something else too.

Raphael came up for air (even though he didn't need to), as he grabbed the lube from the drawers of his bedside. The gag gift that Lily gave him was finally going to be put to good use.

“You’re just full of yourself aren’t you,” Simon chuckled.

“I’m the clan leader,” said Raphael. Simon snorted at the man, fondly. Simon needed to get out of his pajamas.

For a vampire Raphael’s touch was surprisingly warm. The clan leader just oozed sexual power and it drove the nerd crazy. He wanted the man to claim him; he wanted to make him scream.

Their breathing grew heavier and the room grew hotter. With the way they were going, Simon was going to end this prematurely.

“Raphael,” Simon gasped out.

“Hmm?” Raphael hummed, as he attacked Simon’s neck.

“I want,” Simon, gasped, as Raphael bit down on his neck. He wrapped his legs around his waist bringing them closer. They both moaned with their hard cocks rubbed against each other. “Inside me.”

Raphael growled as he smeared lube on his cock and on Simon’s entrance. Simon moaned at the sight. Even Raphael’s dick screamed power.

“Shit,” Simon gasped out, as Raphael opened him up. It hurt a bit, but there was a bit of pleasure mixed in too. Simon took a few moments to get used to the feeling.

Simon’s body quivered, as Raphael fully bottomed out. The older vampire attacked his neck with kisses, as he began to gently roll his hips in and out. Simon had his hands on his hips then moved them to his ass. He tightened his hold on his waist as the man above dove into him.

The sardonic vampire hefted Simon’s leg onto his shoulder, giving himself better access. Simon’s back arched off the bed as Raphael found his sweet spot.

“Jesus,” Simon whimpered, his voice a few pitches higher. His prostrate was a constant target.

He was pushing against him; with every thrust he’d meet him. He felt the clan leader go in deeper, his tip hitting his prostrate then rubbing against it when he pulled out.

“Fuck me,” Simon whimpered.

That’s what Raphael did. One moment Simon was on his back with his legs wrapped around his waist, the next he was on all fours. He loved being a vampire. Raphael jackhammered into him, Simon screamed when his prostrate was mercilessly assaulted. His arms and knees buckled as they gave away. Raphael had one hand on Simon’s back keeping him in place while the other grabbed at the headboard. He knocked Simon’s knees apart and continued to fuck him mercilessly.

Raphael held Simon’s body down with his own. His chest plastered against his sweaty back as he drilled into him, never relenting on the prostrate he was hitting.

“Enjoying this my fledgling?” Raphael whispered against the shell of his ear.

"Yes,” Simon moaned, as he brought up his hand to grab the back of Raphael’s head. Raphael growled as he claimed his lips, tongue fucking his mouth as he swallowed his moans.

Raphael had never felt so animalistic. He loved it, especially that it was Simon who brought this side out of him.

He growled and grabbed a handful of his hair as he yanked up his head as he buried his face in his neck. He licked and nipped leaving marks and bruises. He was letting the other vampires know that his fledgling was taken.

“Fuck, I’m going to cum,” gasped Simon. “Don’t stop please.”

“Cum for me,” said Raphael, so he did and hard. He came so hard that his eyes rolled back in his head.

Raphael soon followed with an ear-shattering growl that rattled the room. He filled Simon up to the brim. Simon wouldn’t be leaving Raphael’s bed anytime soon; he wouldn’t be able to walk for a few days. He couldn’t feel his legs. The older male collapsed on his lover.

“I can’t feel my legs,” Simon gasped out, as Raphael smiled into his neck.

“Sorry,” the older man kissed his neck, as he gently rolled off his lover. Simon winced when he pulled out.

The younger male sighed in contempt when he felt the older male wrap himself around his body.

“Buenas noches, Simon,” Raphael mumbled into his shoulder, sleepily.

"Buenas noches, Raphael,” said Simon, as he smiled into his pillow.


End file.
